Creepypasta Wiki:User Submissions/T
Th3_3p1c_G4m3r *Diablo 2 "Curse" *Equestria.jpg *In the Right Mind... TacoExpress *Blank Book *The Knife *3 Stooges - Dead Dunderheads Taloki *Cold Dog *Tree Speech TehKarui *Fucked-Up Thoughts TenderlyTwisted *Playtime *The Circus Tera91 *CatDog Lost Episode *Invader Zim: GIR Goes Crazy And Stuff (alternate ending) Thatbrownkid *Just a dream, right? ThatLastNote *The Composition ThatOneGuy20 *Rewinded Mind ThatOneGuy916 *I Don't Think This is Minecraft Anymore... ThatOneCat *The Voice at the Back of your Head "The Baron" Kurt Blaze * The Last Compare the Meerkat Advert The Aeronaut Enjoy my submissions. I often keep them short and sweet. *The Storyline Virus *Emotional Acting *Puzzle Box *Theatre Production *Wario Land 4 *Ornaments *Evolution *Swallowed *Television TheBelrichConspiracy *Meet Alabaster The Chaos Puppet *Children *Comforting Reverie, A TheGreatAllie *Half-Baked Sun Cakes The Godly *Happy Toys TheHypotheticalNerd A tale about an average man who slowly realizes something is wrong after many sleepless nights.... *My Name is Jacob Smith The Insomniak *The Black Room *The Candle *Can'tTurnBack.exe The Jurker *Don't Worry, Be Happy. *Knock Before You Enter The Monstre *Nezhyl Therottingstrawberry *Kirby's Deadland The Seer *Agamemnon *A Boy Without A Name *The Doors of Wonderland *The Gramophone *The Role In The Sky The Silicon Lemming Feel free to amend any grammatical errors you catch. I'm pretty new to this so would welcome any and all analysis. *The Missing Step *A Good Night Out *What is in a name? *Survival Instinct *The Golden Dilemma *The Patron Saint of the Good-Looking Corpse *A Bigger Stick *The Quantum Man *Xbox Live *Inspired TheSlushieBunny *Pulled Down The Stairs The Taxidermist *Backward Dream *The Lakemen *The Cracker *Under the Cover *Greenland Trip Journal The4thEmperor *The Pursuit TheBedBug Here's my first Creepypasta I've written. * Dare If there are any spelling/grammar mistakes, feel free to fix them, put please DON'T change the story. TheBushAdministration *The Eighty-Seventh Face *The River Country Film TheEverflame *Mallak the Everlost TheKiloton *Three-Whack Jack *In the Basement TheLimo64 Just some of my original work. Any corrections, paragraphing etc. are welcome, but I'd prefer any major edits to be discussed with me first. Any pasta ideas are also welcome. Thank you :) *Familiar Face *The Glass *First Light Thelulz *The Future Is Open Themoonshadow12 *The Silence TheNicholasParkusComplex You know the words, so sing along for me baby. *My Dog *Repressed *Necrosis *Enjoy your Stay *Blackness *Derelict, The *Ermita TheOceloid I enjoy writing, I always have, and people say I'm good at it. Please don't edit my posts without my permission unless it's a minor change, such as a gramatical correction and so on. I'm new to wikia so sorry if I noob. *Fading To Black *My Most Recent Nightmare TheOrangeGoblin *McDonald's *A Hallucination or Reality? *Devil's Breath TheresTheDoor *The Bulb Fades *The Woman to Eat the Children TheShinyMudkip Hey, I read creepypastas for about a year before taking them up myself. I am very good at writing pastas about video *hacked* cartridges. If you want me to make something difference, you're free to tell me an d I'll take requests. My email is TheShinyMudkip@gmail.com *PKEMON- The Violet Islands Thestoryman any comments/critiques on my story(stories? maybe in the future...) *The Cage TheVeryCreepyPastas Any corrections, suggestions, and improvements are welcome. Criticism is also appreciated. *The Research Facility thewriter Hey guys it's thewriter here, here you'll find all of my creepypastas that I've written so far. Feel free to talk about my pastas, edit them, or review them. Thanks and I hope you enjoy my pastas. *Call of Duty Creepypasta *My Hell *Timburton.avi Theyseemeshufflin *Footprints *Uhcakip *Best of Friends *A Cautionary Tale *Mario ThinkAloud Just... Tell me if you think they're any good. Spare not the rod. Nitpick to your hearts content, as it looks like I'll be doing this for the next three years, but in University. *I Died Tigerhallam I like writing horror stories, and I am always looking for inspiration! If you'd like to submit an idea, please email me at maxhallam@btinternet.com *Pass Me On *Ancestors Time Master *The Darkstrider *Dire Forest *Bound to the Darkness *The Soul Tree *Beyond Time tlangster *Super Mario 0 Tleapaldt *The Lesson *Subject Q1100317 - The Human Torch ToxicFang99 *The Trainer Toby61 *I TobyBrennan *Player Trane-1723 I do not mind if anyone edit's my work as long as the story is not changed. Trickster88 *The Mind Tomb Tridecalogism *Jeff Troll-Khan Well guys I really dont mind if you edit it for grammer and stuff but please dont change the story or anything. *Room 536 Troll-Plz *Crazy Love *Hate Club Trunkswswordssj4 *Seeing Red *Faaip De Oiad TSAsselin *The Vainity TwiceStyle *Money is an Evil Thing TwilitWrath *Spore Stuck Dead Glitch Tyranical Tyranis Ohai thar, guys. I consider myself a budding young writer, and I am constantly pushing mystelf to get out some good and original stuff. Feel free to give some criticism, but don't be too harsh. Too harsh makes me sad. *Mist *Stalking the Hills *Murder Is Like a Painting *Concerning Our Little "Problem" *Titanium Tehtumpi *Bikini *The Face In The Middle Of Dark (RE-WRITE) Category:Meta